Palace Pets: Whisker Haven Adventures
Palace Pets: Whisker Haven Adventures is a Spin-Off Series that stars the children of the palace pets. Characters Main *Reba (Voiced by Terri Hawkes) is a blue dog and the Daughter of Pumpkin and Crumpet. *Jade (Voiced by Oprah Winfrey) is a yellow cat and the Daughter of Luna and Trigger. **Nora Kelly provides Jade’s Singing Voice. *Joey (Voiced by Daniella Van Dreel) is the Son of Storytime and Tide . *Nora (Voiced by Lindsay Bolin) is a purple bunny/turdel hybrid the Daughter of Searock and Helen *Gracie Grenier as Slipper Flower *Flik (Voiced by Darby Cupit) is a red horse and the Son of Sweetie and Manny. *Cici (Voiced by Clare Gundersen) is a pink cat and the Daughter of Beauty and Shadow. *halt a young whit and yellow wolf /dog hybrid and the son of Bethany and Kaigo The Original Series Alumni *Pumpkin is Reba’s Mom. *Beauty is Cici's mom. Recurring *Mural (Voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) is a Pony and the Daughter of Bloom and Handsome. Flik’s Love Interest. *Golden (Voiced by TBA) is Rapunzel’s Bunny and the Daughter of Paint and ???. *Cleo (Voiced by Christina Ricci) is a female cat and the daughter of Cairo and Pharaoh . *Austin (Voiced by TBA) *Sandy (Voiced By Emmy Kat) is a female cat/tiger hybrid and the daughter of Treasure and Sultan. *Ivlet (Voiced by TBA) is The Daughter Of Betty and Palet. *Autumn (Voiced By Breanna H.) is a female cat/bobcat hybrid and the daughter of Pounce and Summer. *Yamua (Voiced by Mary Katherine Dillon) *Valentine ( Voiced by Lili Beaudoin *angel the son of lycoan and roadkill Antagonists *Pelusa (Voiced by Mary Katherine Dillon) is the Main Antagonist. She has Cici’s Owner, but the two don’t get along well at all. She’s only mean for the fun of it. However, she sometimes is nice to the main characters, because in Sleepover at Nora’s House, she was brought in by Reba because her friends were on vacation. *Tani (Voiced by April Ann-Tass) is a Green Cat and the daughter of Lily and Lightning, her cruel's father's upbringing leading to her evil ways, so she joined Pelusa’s group. *Devin (Voiced by Frankie Muniz) is a Indigo Bear and the Son Of Cubbie and Toasty . He had a curse which made him join Pelusa’s Side. *Jess (Voiced by Remy Germanario, and his singing is done by Vincent Tong) is a Brown Fish Who travels on a bubble on land and the Son Of ??? and ???. He is the Silliest Of Pelusa’s Group. *Lucy (Voiced by Cree Summer) is a Orange Bird and the Daughter Of Birdadette and Egypt . Minor *The Incredipets Unnamed Characters *Female Lynx (Voiced by Bella Ferris) *Female Kitten (Voiced by Clare Gundersen) *Young Squrriel (Voiced by Mary Katherine Dillon) *Female Hyena (Voiced by Daniella Van Dreel) Episodes Season 1 # Pelusa and Her Evil Friends/Mirror, Mirror - When Reba joins forces with Pelusa and her Evil Friends, Jade warns her that One of the Members, Tani might be Trying to kill her./When a Gem Convection comes to Town, Jade disguised as a Male Lion to keep her excitement a secret. # All Caged Up/Night of The Living Potions - After Reba and Jade have a fight, Pelusa locks Jade in a Cage with Cairo’s Daughter, Cleo, and now they both need to learn to get along./Reba frets that The Ghost of Potions is gonna kidnap her Dad, So now it’s up to her, Jade, Joey, and Nora to stop her. # Wakey Wakey/The Whisker Haven Sport-A-Thon - When The 6 Main Pets are playing at the Beach, Jade eats Nora’s food, falls asleep, then it’s Nora’s turn to take action./When Pelusa says that Devin will be used to win a trophy, Nora and Joey must help Sandy train for the Race to beat him. # Sing It Better/Sleepover at Nora’s House - 4 of the Pets go against Pelusa’s gang in a Singing Contest./Nora gets permission from her dad to invite Reba and Jade over, But when The Rest of Her Friends, And Even Pelusa Come, it becomes a disaster. # Flik’s Love/The Evil Fortune Telling Frog - Flik Gains a Crush on Mural the Pink Pony And wants to speak to her in person for the first time./A Fortune Telling Frog comes to Town and Tells Fortunes That End up to Be lies. #A Curse Upon Whisker Haven/The Bunny Who Got Away - After Cici's little brother Whiskers goes missing, the palace pets must collect clues, but on the way, horrible mishaps happen, all because of a shocking discovery the pets will have to see to believe.../Nora runs away after almost being eaten by a shark. #Saturday Morning Fever/Roll It, Nora! - Jade misses her favorite Saturday morning cartoon, and Reba knows that they only play it once a week, so it’s up to Reba to get Jade’s Request./Joey wants Nora to be part of the Hapless Roller Derby Team, The Underseas, but after she sees that they haven’t won a game in months, Nora helps them get back to the top. # Trivia *Cree Summer, Who voiced Treasure and Winter in the Previous Media, Now voices Lucy and Lotus from the Show. * Category:Palace Pets The Series Category:Full Series Episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Buddy Buddy Paws Episodes Category:Songs Category:Seasons Category:Singing Voices Category:Voice Actresses Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Pets in Whisker Haven App. Category:Pets in Whisker Haven App Category:Episodes focusing on Fern Category:Episodes focusing on Sweetie